


Butterflies in her stomach

by pagpogo



Category: Butterfly Soup (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Other, i love them so muc h, uwu first butterfly soup fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 07:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagpogo/pseuds/pagpogo
Summary: Akarsha realizes feelings she shouldn't have for one of her best friends, because of this, her life goes a bit south.





	Butterflies in her stomach

Akarsha laughed at the thought of a wiener dog wearing a hot dog costume.  _ “Ironic.” _ she thought. She was a simple girl at first glance. But she was more complicated on the inside. Crippling anxiety and self-doubt crawled through her head constantly. Her friend Noelle didn't really help. She felt, weird around her. Akarsha annoyed her frequently for a quick laugh, and Noelle got mad at her, but still, Noelle was nice to her sometimes. That made her feel happy. The brunette girl had known that she was bi for a long time, but she didn't really think that Noelle would cause some sort of chemical reaction in her brain. Or did she? After finishing her thought about wiener dogs she decided to ask Diya, who was walking alongside her.

“Hey… do you think Noelle… likes me? As a friend I mean.” 

Diya, being the silent girl that she is, shuddered.

“She does like you, but you annoy her a lot. She sometimes rants about how you’re really smart and act like a  _ meme _ .” 

“Huh… I just thought she really meant all those times she said she hated me.”

“Nah. She's not like that.”

For some reason, the indian girl couldn’t get that  _ smartass _ out of her thoughts, be it late at night, or just doing the daily routine. She couldn’t stop thinking about how, later in the day she was gonna say  _ this  _ to annoy her, or prank her by performing an act she surely knew would make Noelle angry. 

 

Akarsha really liked her. 

 

But she convinced herself it was just because it was funny to see her mad.

 

As the two girls arrived at the school building, they met up with Min-Seo, the problematic girl who was also Diya’s girlfriend. 

“So where's that smartass?”

As Min-seo finished asking, the three of them heard a loud beep coming from Diya’s phone. It was Noelle. 

The message said she was feeling ill and she preferred staying home. 

_ “This is so unlike her.”  _ Akarsha thought.  _ “There has to be something more to this, I’ll message her after school.” _

The little group got separated and went to their respective classes. 

 

“So we divide by four, and multiply the product by thirty-six…” 

Akarsha ignored the mathematical explanation, as she already knew about this. Instead, a known taiwanese girl was occupying her head. 

_ “I hope she’s okay and doesn’t do anything reckless. She probably did tho.” _

As her gay thoughts kept wandering around her head, she didn’t pay any attention to the maths teacher. Then suddenly: 

“Akarsha, are you even paying attention? You may have good grades but you must pay attention in class.”

“Yes miss, I’m sorry, it won’t happen again.” Akarsha then sighed and continued her gay thoughts, while paying at least 20% of attention to class. 

 

After class ended, Akarsha rushed to meet with her friends. She found Min and Diya spending their break period by sitting in a school bench and talking. 

“What up fuckos?” Akarsha screamed.

“Dude holy shit! You fucking scared me, pee girl!” The dark-haired girl exclaimed while blushing. The other girl was giggling because of her girlfriend’s reaction to the prank. 

“Sooooooo… How was class gaymers?” 

“Eh, could have been better, you should know not to ask me these types of questions, pee girl, I’m stupid as fuck.” Min said that with a smug look with her face. 

“That’s actually not something to be proud of.” Akarsha then key-smashed out loud. 

“... shut your fuck up…” 

 

Akarsha returned home and Noelle was the first thing she thought of.

_ >Open Chat. _

**Author's Note:**

> i fucking love this game so much and i love writing stories so here ya go
> 
> go play butterfly soup if you haven't


End file.
